The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to data backup.
Backup and archival solutions increasingly rely on cloud service providers. A cloud service provider maintains equipment and software without burdening customers with the details. The cloud service provider provides an application programming interface (API) to customers. The API provides access to resources of the cloud service provider without visibility of those resources.